epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matoro58/ERB Season 5 Predictions
Now I know what you guys may be thinking, and that's "Mat could've done this in the comments of the ERB 58 page. And you'd be right, but I want to go into detail as to why I've chosen these specific battles, which basically means it'd be easier to do it in a blog. Keep in mind my choices are based off of what Peter, Lloyd, or anyone else who has some kind of great influence on ERB thinks about them. So without further ado, here's my predictions for Season 5 of ERB. Predictions *S5 predictions: **1. The Three Stooges vs The Three Musketeers: So starting off, we have The Three Stooges vs The Musketeers as a premiere. My reasoning for this is that Peter has said the suggestion was cool, and it would also be the first 3v3 with an actual group of three. In other words, East vs West was a group battle, but it wasn't with actual groups, just three philosophers in one group. **2. Henry Ford vs Elon Musk: Mainly the reason this suggestion is on here is because Peter thinks it a great one. Alternatively, Bell vs Zuckerberg is also an option, but it seems as if Peter and Lloyd like this one more. **3. The Blues Brothers vs Daft Punk: Probably the suggestion on here with the least chance of happening, Blues Brothers vs Daft Punk could be a pretty good 2v2 battle for Season 5. The reason why it's on here is because Dante said it's "tight", which could mean it may have a chance of happening. **4. Rocky Balboa vs Benito Mussolini: This battle isn't too hard to see happening, since Peter and Lloyd have planned Rocky for Season 2, but had him scrapped. Peter also mentioned as Rocky vs Mussolini having a good chance of happening in S4 back in August 2014, but eventually didn't, which means it could have a good chance of happening in Season 5. **5. Vincent Van Gogh vs Andy Warhol: Now this also doesn't have a large chance of happening, but Lloyd found Warhol vs Anderson as a suggestion on YT and liked it. Besides, Vincent is overdue for an ERB, and it wouldn't be so hard to switch Anderson with Van Gogh. **6. Dorothy vs Alice/Wizard of Oz Story Battle: To close out the first half of Season 5 is the season's Woman vs Woman battle. Now Petr has said a Wizard of Oz story battle is interesting, and they can go the Trump vs Scrooge route and have others characters to represent the Wizard of Oz ones (Scarecrow, Tin Man, Cowardly Lion, Wicked Witch, The Wizard). **7. Alexander Hamilton vs Aaron Burr: To start off the second half of Season 5 is Hamilton vs Burr, which is on here because Peter thought it was a nice suggestion. Now we've had two rivalry battles in the past (Romney vs Obama, Tesla vs Edison), and those were back in S2, so it would be a good time to have another one. And since it's a rivalry battle, it can serve as the premiere of the second half. **8. Conan The Barbarian vs Conan O'Brien: This one is probably really likely, since it's basically one of the suggestions Lloyd is really fond of. There really isn't much else to say about it, aside from the fact that it's really likely. **9. Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk: Since Season 2, we've had one superhero battle per season (Unless if you don't count Zeus vs Thor). Now while Captain America vs Ulysses S. Grant, Freddy Krueger vs Wolverine, and Spider-Man vs Tarzan can all happen, Jekyll/Hyde vs Banner/Hulk could be really awesome thanks to the visuals, and it can also serve as a Halloween battle if it gets released near Halloween. **10. Marco Polo vs Sun Wu Kong: Marco Polo is definently a character that ERB should use, but he hasn't been, and now he could be used, because Peter replied to this suggestion saying that he doesn't much about Sun Wu Kong, but that he'll research him anyways. **11. Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible: This may be stretch, but for the past two seasons, the second to last battle of each season has been a leader vs leader battle. If this is intentional (Which I'm pretty doubtful of), then they could continue this "trend" by having Alexander vs Ivan. While Peter has said this is a good suggestion, he also said the research is boring. However, it was on the list Lloyd was holding in that picture, so it has a chance of happening in the future. **12. Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum: Now to round out the entire season, the last battle I'm predicting is Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum. Now this is one the most popular battles on the wiki, and Peter and Lloyd have admitted that the suggestion popular for some, not popular for others. Now since this is the finale what they can do is have Charles/Ash rap, and once they are done with their verses, have Aristotle/Pikachu back them up, and once the last two are done, they could have Linnaeus/Professor Oak back them up. This is a concept ERB hasn't used before, and this can work well if done correctly. So what did you guys think? Feel free to agree or disagree and to post your own suggestions in the comments. Category:Blog posts